Naomi Nagata (Books)
Naomi Nagata is a space ship engineer, and the Executive Officer of the Rocinante. Appearance She has the thin look of a belter, standing at almost a full two meters tall and has black curly hair. History Background She has degrees from two universities, and completed her three-year flight officer training in just two years. She served as the as Chief Engineer of the Canterbury. Eros Incident When the Cant received a distress signal from the Scopuli on the asteroid CA-2216862, Naomi was part of the crew of the Knight consisting of Holden, Amos Burton, Alex Kamal, and Shed Garvey that was sent to investigate. While Holden and Amos Burton searched the Scopuli Naomi stayed in a salvage mech in case Holden and Amos need to return to the Knight quickly. Shortly after Holden and Amos finds the transmitter in the Scopuli, a stealth ship appears and fires six torpedoes at the Cant. Naomi, Holden, and Ade discuss ways to stop the torpedoes, but to no avail; the Cant is destroyed. After the Canterbury's destruction, when Holden states that they are going to follow the ship that destroyed the Cant she disagrees with him and says that the best plan is to call for help and keep their crew safe. The Knight is contacted by Wallace Fritz of the Pur'n'Kleen Water Company who orders them to be picked up by the Donnager and assist the MCRN and assist them in their investigation if the destruction of the Cant. The Knight is also followed by six Belter ships. When the Knight docks in the Donnager the crew is escorted to their quarters while Holden is debriefed. The Donnie is then attacked by the six ships that followed the Knight. Upon Holden'a return to the crew their room in punctured and Shed Garvey is killed. While the Donnie is being attacked and boarded Holden and his crew are escorted to the hangar bay by Lieutenant Kelly and three marines. After a gunfight in the hanger bay the crew escapes on the corvette class, light frigate, the [[Rocinante | Tachi]]. The crew claims the Tachi as salvage and rename it the Rocinante making Naomi the Executive Officer. After Holden is contacted by Fred Johnson she installs the new transponder code on the Roci on their way to Tycho Station. Upon arrival she refuses a handgun from Holden just prior to their meeting Fred. Fred escorts them to their rooms and explains his situation. An all out war between the Belt and Mars would bring about a horrible amount of deaths. However, there is one way to save all the blood shed; view the destruction of the Canterbury and Donnager as a criminal act instead of an act of war allowing for a trial incriminating a group that both the OPA and the Martian Congressional Republic can agree on. In the event of a trial Holden and his crew would be the star witnesses having experienced both ship's destruction first hand and give Fred and the OPA credibility in the process. Fred leaves giving them freedom of Tycho and puts all their expenses on his tab. Later, Naomi and Holden have drinks at a karaoke bar. After Holden tells her maybe she should take a breather she retaliates stating that she's seen two ships be blown up in a month and getting drunk is exactly what she needs. Three days after arriving on Tycho the crew has dinner together. During dinner Holden discusses his boredom. After discussion the crew decides to become private contractors delivering cargo during the war with their stealth ship. After dinner Naomi apologizes for being such a pain in the ass XO and tells Holden how great of a job he's done keeping the crew safe. Holden later agrees to the crew of the Roci become private contractors for the OPA with their first job being to pick up a crew member from the Scopuli Eros. The Rocinante lands on Eros and the crew makes there way to the flophouse where the Scopuli crew member is registered. Amos notices someone following them who appears to be a cop. Upon their arrival they get into a gunfight, where she spends the fight laying on the floor due to her refusing a gun from Holden, and are helped by Miller who had been following the crew. With the help of Miller's old friend Sematimba the crew avoids going to jail. Together they found the mutated body of Julie Mao, who had written down the location of the the asteroid where the ship that attacked the Scopuli was. While the crew discusses their next move with Miller, they recieve a message from Fred saying that a mole was found on Tycho leaking their location. Meanwhile, a nuclear explosion on Eros put the station in lockdown. The new security force who had taken over Eros from Protogen not long before, Carne Por la Machina, started ushering the population to radiation shelters. Miller recognized one of the security officers as a former criminal on Ceres, and deduced that they were carrying the riot gear that had been stolen from Star Helix. While Holden and Miller investigate, Naomi and the rest of the crew hide in a maintenance hatch. Before Holden left he ordered Naomi to leave if he and Miller are not back in three hours to make their way back to the ship and leave. When Holden and Miller do not return in time Naomi has the crew return to the Roci. Upon arriving at the Rocinante they wait just a little while longer when a severely injured Holden and Miller arrived and they leave Eros and travel to the location of the asteroid Julie had written down. With Holden and Miller still in the sickbay Holden expresses his feelings for her. Naomi instead explains that she had been in love with him since seven weeks into their first run together on the Cant. Holden had treated another shipmate with respect when he found out that she had feelings for him and Holden did not. Holden would later be revealed to be somewhat of a womanizer aboard the Cant and never noticed Naomi until she was the only woman around. Naomi would refuse to sleep with Holden unless they were in a serious relationship. En route, the crew discovered that data they brought from the Donnager implicated Earth ships in its destruction. Holden immediately broadcast the data to the public, like he had done with the information about the Canterbury's destruction. This led to a disagreement between Holden and Miller, the former believing that information should be free so the public could draw its own conclusions, while the latter believed that the public is bound to reach incorrect conclusions and that detective work is needed in order to not broadcast potentially false and disastrous accusations. Arriving at asteroid BA834024112, the crew of the Roci found the Anubis, the Protogen ship that had boarded the Scopuli. Aboard the ship they found the bodies of the crew in a late stage of protomolecule-infection, Miller found a video of Antony Dresden explaning Protogen's plans, and Naomi, communication logs. She then works on removing the safe from the captain's quarters. During their trip back to Tcho, during dinner, Naomi theorizes that the Protomolecule wasn't "smart" enough and needed more biomass. Upon arriving at Tycho, Miller calls another meeting with Holden, Fred, and Naomi. Miller hands over to Fred the coordinates of Thoth Station he received from his former partner. During the battle at Thoth station with Naomi managing the Roci's weapon targeting the Rocinante was able to take out the comm array and the two ships defending the station. Once Fred and the crew of the Rocinate arive at ops where Miller and the rest of the OPA have secured it and captured Dresden, Dresden begins to explain the Protomolecule and Protogen's involvement. Miller eventually hears enough of Dresden and shoots him in the head much to everyone's surprise. Holden begins yelling at Miller, telling him to find his own way home. Once back on Tycho Naomi and Amos are greeted by Miller in a bar. The two are visibly uncomfortable by Miller with Naomi lying to leave. While waiting on the Roci's repairs she becomes good friends the the repair project's leader, Sam Rosenberg. After Miller shows up at Holden's cabin, Naomi invites Holden to have drinks with her at the bar. Once there Naomi asks Holden if he'd like to come home with her which he accepts. The next morning Fred calls him and Naomi to his office where Miller briefs them on their plan to destroy Eros. The Roci will defend Eros while engineers will attach five freighters to explode on the surface to deter anyone from landing while the Nauvoo makes it's way to crash it into the sun. On their way to Eros Holden and Naomi break the news I'd their relationship over breakfast to Alex and Amos who were quite amused and happy. Later Naomi and Holden discuss Miller shooting Dresden. Naomi compares the Belt to one big ship and Miller did what he did to save the Belt. Not long after they pick up a large amount of UNN ships heading toward Eros. Once Eros dodged the Nauvoo the crew of the Roci begin to panic. Holden opens up a channel to the Ravi asking if they would like to follow Eros as it has now somehow become invisible to radar. Holden then opens a channel with Fred. They concluded that Eros is heading towards Earth and decide to detonate the bombs on the station in hopes of slowing down the ship. Later she apologize and sends a dead man's switch to Miller as he descends into the stations with his bombs to shit of whatever is coordinating the station. With the Roci traveling at high g Fred contacts him with a plan to paint Eros with a targeting laser while Earth fires they nukes at it. Holden points out that the there is no way the Roci to maintain contact with the station without killing his crew in the process with Fred responding to put the ship on autopilot if he needs to. Holden replies that he'll think about it. After discussing it with Naomi they realize that they can use the Radio waves from the OPA ships on Eros to target the Earth nukes without endangering their crew which receives approval from both Fred and the UN Naval Command. While waiting on Miller to contact Julie the Ravi begins threatening the Roci. However before any damage can be done Eros stops jamming radar sensors and heads toward Venus. On the Rocinante's way back to Tycho the crew watched Eros's decent on Venus wondering what will happen next. Category:Characters